Thousand names
by Charles Rinemi
Summary: a new student has appeard and this time the clamp school detectives can't even solve this mystery


Thousand Names

Disclaimer...i do not own the characters here...don't sue me...

Clamp School have hosted for generations millions of students each with their special areas. It hones every single outstanding individual student in the areas where they excel. This school is known all around the world. Yet also within this so seemingly perfect school lies the darkest secrets of the students within.

"Suoh, what do we have planned up for the day?" A blue haired boy banged the paper filled desk of the blond haired student council president. "President, we're already behind schedule! You've haven't signed those papers from a week ago." "Relax, Suoh. It's been a while since we had a case so we have much time to spare." Suoh sighed. "Nokoru, you also said that last week. If we don't finish this work, our credibility might go down." "Suoh, tell me, where is Akira?" "Oh… He's with Nagisa and you know who." "Nokoru took out his fan and covered his eyes. "Of course. He is with the kindergarten student council president, Utako. You know, they make a cute couple." Suoh nodded his head. "They're like two people set up by the heavens." Nokoru laughed. "I didn't think that you believed in that stuff…" "Well, wouldn't you agree?" "Hmm… You're right. I also can say that with you and Nagisa." Suoh blushed. "P-president!" Nokoru laughed.

"Thank you, Akira for escorting us to the university." A black haired girl said. "That's no problem. If ever you need anything, just call me, Utako." A black haired boy replied. A silver haired girl giggled beside Utako. "You two look like two people in love." The two of them blushed. Utako pulled the girl towards the entrance of the university. "N-Nagisa… Why did you say that?" She turned back towards Akira and bowed to him. Akira bowed in the same manner. He started to walk away. Utako silently whispered. "Good bye, twenty faces." Nagisa looked at her cutely. "You sure love him….Sigh…" Utako blushed and grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the university.

Akira was walking in the park near the Clock tower. A boy around the same age as him suddenly bumped into him. "Uh sorry about that…" "It's no big deal…." The boy suddenly vanished. "Who is he?"

Akira Entered the Student council's office. "President, I'm back." No one answered. "President? Suoh? Where's everybody?" A voice of a boy was heard. "They're here. You can't just see them, can you?" "Who are you?" "I'm the one they call Thousand Names. Surely, Akira, you've heard of me?" "Thousand Names… You are…?" Akira looked around. Everything was pitch black. "I am the true master thief… seeing that you stand as a threat to me, I suppose I'll give you a challenge…" "Thousand Names! Show yourself!" The voice laughed. "You see, Akira, it's not that easy. Just listen up… I'll take from you something you hold dear and by the strike of midnight, she will be mine." "W-wait. You don't mean…" "You have to find out yourself." Suddenly, Akira was lying down on the sofa of the student council's room. Nokoru was there. "Oh, you frightened us. You collapsed right after you entered the door," Akira tried to sit up. "Thousand Names…" Suoh looked at him. "Thousand Names?" "We have to stop thousand names…" Nokoru thought deeply. 'Where have I heard that name before…? Thousand Names…' Nokoru looked at Suoh. "Research this so called Thousand Names…. I have a feeling that he has something to do with Akira…" "Yes." Suoh went to the computer table and starting accessing the Clamp School data base. "Thousand faces… A well known thief… Said to be the second to twenty faces… Also… No one knows who he is for he goes with a thousand names…" "Check the history database. There must be any records of thievery done by him." "Found it… What the! President, take a look at this." Nokoru went in front of the computer. "Hmm… he's clean… no…. Check the missing items starting from the time twenty faces arrived." Hmm… There are at least a hundred of major artifacts lost and never were found… there were no traces of such a robbery so it was filed under missing." Akira spoke. "Angel wing… it was him who stole the angel wing…" "If you're right, it means that he really stole the rest of these items…. It's missing…" "Wow… he's good…" Akira got up. "But he has no class…. He may be a good thief but he has no style…" "That's why you're still the best… I see…" "He told me that I'd lost something dear… by the stroke of midnight…." Nokoru pointed out to the clock tower. "Then this is a job for the Clamp School Detectives!"

All day long, they investigated the whole grounds whether there was a possible clue on where to find him but to there dismay, they found nothing.

The clock tower's bell rang. It was already 7 o'clock.

"Something's not right…" Nokoru looks towards a distance. "President, is everything alright?" "Tell me, Akira, what is you're most valuable possession?" Akira thought for a while. "It must be… that ice sculpture with the jade on its forehead." "Exactly! I got it…" "Eh? President? What do you mean…?" "What made that sculpture special?" "It was worth millions… I guess." "I think money is neither the motive of this thief…" "Akira, Suoh just might be right…" "If so… then it must be my cooking." Akira smiled. Suoh scratched his head. "He can't possibly steal your skill, can he?" "No… you're right…" Nokoru closed his eyes. "I remember something… What is more precious than a jewel or money...?" They all became silent. The clock tower's bell stroke.

"Hahaha. The Clamp School detectives haven't got any clue at all. Their time is running out…" A hooded man was standing inside the clock tower.

It was Already 8 o'clock.

The Clamp school detectives were inside the art museum. "Mr. Takamura… I have a feeling that thousand names would show up here…" "Me too, Akira." "Suoh, Akira, remember the painting of the lady with the cat?" The two of them, nodded. "Yes president." "It's the most valuable artifact here in Clamp school right?" "Yes…" "If his motive was money, he should show up here." A laugh was heard. "Hahaha. You're very good president… Yet you forgot one specific detail." The three of them looked at the direction from which the voice came from. The hooded man stood there. Nokoru looked at him closely. "Who are you? What do you want?" "I am the one they call Thousand Names." "Show your face, you coward." "Hmm… I say…. No." "What do you want from me?" Akira asked. "Well, nothing much really… You have to figure that out yourself… Think about your most prized possession. What truly matters to you… there you will find out… Think clearly… Is money what you need? Is it fame?" "I had enough of your tricks." "Really, you can think you can stop me Akira… or should I say, Twenty Faces!" "So, you know who I really am." "You disappoint me… all this time you thought I haven't yearned for revenge?" "What have I done wrong to you?" "Easy… you stole my most precious possession…" "What?" "You stole it… that's why… I'm taking it back!" The hooded man vanished. Akira looked at the ground. "I can't remember what I stole from him… I never stole from someone who I never did a background check on…" "Take it easy, Akira." "Who knows what he might do?" Suoh patted Akira in the back. "We still have time… We will keep looking, right president?" "Suoh's right Akira. We just need to think more outside the box." "What time is it?" Akira looked at Suoh. "It's nearly 8:30." Nokoru smiled. "That's enough time for us to stop him. Akira… I know this is a bit hard for you but, tell me all the artifacts that you've stole." "P-president!" "It's alright, Suoh… it's for the good of the Clamp School Detective's reputation" Akira started to list out the artifacts that he stole.

The time was already 9:45

"Hmm… there must be something all of these have in common… but what was it?" Nokoru looked at Akira. "Of course! It had something to do with a girl." "You're right! President, you're a genius!" "Think… a tiara, a jade diamond, a painting… all of them are related to females." "Which means…?" "Akira, who is the girl that you really like?" Akira blushed furiously. "You expect me to answer that!...oh no… Utako!" Akira ran off. "H-hey, wait for us Akira!" The bell rang once more

10:40…

"By now, the Clamp school detectives are already aware of the stolen item… a maiden's heart… so let's see if they make it in time."

11:30…

"We have only 30 minutes…" "Don't worry, Akira. We're here." "Something's not right. To be honest… it was too easy." "Suoh, kindly open the gate." "Yes, president." Suoh jumped up the wall and climbed it. He opened the gate. "Let's not waste any precious moments." They ran inside the mansion. "President… it's been a while since we've been the student council… maybe he found out our flaws and weaknesses." "Don't think that way, Akira… besides, he can't actually have Utako. She's your girlfriend, right? She's already 15, right?" "Yeah… time flies so fast…" "Well, she knows what's right and what's wrong… I suppose she's wiser than we think she is." "I totally agree." "The stop worrying too much… it's gonna make you look older." "Hehehe. Alright"

11:45…

"Utako, where are you!" Akira ran directly into her bedroom. He opened the door and saw Utako gently sleeping. Akira was relieved. "Phew… you're safe…" Akira closed the door gently. Suddenly, the sound of a grandfather clock ringing was heard. Nokoru and Suoh went towards Akira. "Akira… it's already 12 o'clock." "Suoh… I was wrong… He wasn't after Utako…" Suddenly a scream of a girl was heard. They opened the door quickly and went in. The window was wide open and the curtain was flapping. There were no signs of Utako. "No… no… this can't be! I…couldn't protect her… I've failed to protect her." Nokoru placed his hand on Akira's shoulder. "I promise you that we'll find her…" Akira started to cry. "Allow me to become Twenty Faces… It's the only way I can take back Utako." "Do you really want to?" "Yes… president… please give me permission to steal her." "But, Akira, we have no clue where his whereabouts are." "Suoh, we are the clamp school detectives. We can figure this out." "Ok…"

"W-where am I?" Utako looked around. "Why can't I move?" She was tied up. A cloaked man stood before her. "My dear Utako…" Utako looked at her. "W-who are you?" "So… You've forgotten me…" "I'm so sorry but I don't recognize your voice." The man took off his hood and revealed his face. Utako widened her eyes. "Y-you're very handsome! Oh my gosh! I'm stuck with a handsome boy…" She started to blush. The boy sighed. "You really don't know me…" "Uhm… can you untie me?" The boy gave a smile. "Ok." Utako was shocked by the response. She thought deeply. 'Why did he let me go? I'm his prisoner right…? I'm confused…' She sat down on the soft silk covered bed. "So… who are you?" The boy looked up. "Names… what value is there in names? I have no name… no… I have a thousand names…" Utako looked at his eyes. "I've felt that I've met you before… did we ever meet?" The boy laughed. "You also forgot that? Do you remember a boy who you were always fond of before that Twenty Faces character appeared?" "That was while I was studying in kindergarten. I can't seem to remember." "What about your boyfriend during the sixth grade?" Utako smiled. "Are you Akira?" The boy laughed. "It wasn't Akira… it was a classmate of yours which you loved." "…" "That's it… remember." "Loki?" "Exactly…" "You're Loki… my ex-boyfriend…" "I preferred to be called as Thousand Names but…if that's how you recall my name… then fine… call me what you want." "Why did you bring me here?" "I want you…" "What!" "He took you away from me so that's why I took you back." "But why?" "He was always a thorn in my side. He disgraced me, framed me up for the ice sculpture thievery and took away the only girl I've ever loved." Utako hugged him. "But… it doesn't matter anymore… I'm here right? So please forget everything. Twenty Faces has his own reasons…" Loki pushed her away. "Don't touch me… I don't deserve you… I'm just trash… no one credits me… Even twenty Faces insulted me in front of my parents…" She hugged him again. "Please… Twenty Faces isn't here… just you and me right?" Loki tried to push her away but suddenly she kissed him. Loki's reacted to the sudden move made by Utako but he lost his balance and they fell on to the bed. "I actually was waiting for someone named Loki… I had no idea why or how come but… all I knew is that I promised him something…" "It was that you'll love me for eternity…" "Yes… that was it… and I will still love you… even if Twenty Faces would take my body." Utako fell asleep, exhausted from the recent events. "You're just saying that… soon you'll forget me… like the rest of the world…" Loki carried her out of the room.

The next morning, Akira came to apologize to Utako's mom and dad. But to his surprise, Utako was there… yet something changed her smile. Akira went outside. "Darn you Thousand Names! Stop playing your pointless games. The next time we meet, I'm gonna kill you!"

Akira…Loki… No one knew that they are brothers…


End file.
